


Slasher preferences/ imagines

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Leatherface (2017), Scream (Movies), The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Preferences, Pregnancy, Smutty in some chapters, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: I like writing these more than one shots and stories. Really let’s my creativity fly.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/You, Brahms Heelshire/You, Freddy Kruger/You, Ghostface/You, Jason Voorhees/You, Leatherface/You, Michael Myers/You, Stu Macher/You, Thomas Hewitt/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	1. What roughhousing with them would be like....

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, & Brahms Heelshire.

Jason Voorhees:

  * **Confused**. He’d be very confused. Jason’s never roughhoused before, let alone play with someone. Why are you jumping on his back and trying to pin him down?



  * **Learning how to control his strength.** Jason really doesn’t know his own strength sometimes. The few times you tried to play with him always ended with you getting hurt. Once you guys were finished playing, Jason would notice that he hurt you and would rush to your aid. You would brush it off and tell him repeatedly that it’s fine but he wouldn’t forgive himself for hurting the one person he loves.



  * **Hey, this is kinda fun** **.** Once Jason learned how to control his strength and know exactly what to do in order to win dominance over you, he found it extremely fun. He’d laugh along with your giggling as you guys rolled around on the floor, trying to pin each other down. Jason became a full blown child when you guys would wrestle on the floor. He allowed himself to explore the childhood games that he never got to play. 



Brahms Heelshire:

  * **Did you forget that he’s a child at heart?** Brahms loves roughhousing with you. He loves watching you struggle to pin him down. He loves it when you allow his childish side to shine. However, he makes sure not to use his childish voice, knowing how much you hate it.



  * **Maybe you’ll win, maybe you won’t.** Brahms is a sore loser. If you manage to pin him down without him allowing you to, he’d pout and give you the silent treatment. He wants you to gain false hope from your new found win. He wants to tear away that hope as he flips you guys around and pins you down but NO... you just had to ruin it huh?



  * **Don’t expect him to feel bad about hurting you.** Oh you’re hurt? It’s not his fault that you wanted to ROUGHhouse with him. _Rough_ is literally in the title of this game and you wanna whine when you get hurt?! Don’t engage in rough games with him if you expect not to get hurt.



Michael Myers:

  * **Get off of me** **.** Michael would frown, his chocolate orbs filling with confusion and annoyance. Why are you clinging onto his chest? _Get off!_ Oh great, now you’re on his back. _Get lost (y/n)_ _._ Michael would continuously pry your smaller form off of him but you continued to cling onto the 6’5 man and giggle in his ear. 



  * **Fine, I’ll play your little game** **.** Once Michael finally caves into your little game he unexpectedly finds it amusing. Nobody played with Michael when he was a kid. He never had the chance to since he murdered his sister and got locked up. He shows off the smallest smile as you guys roll around on your bed, messing up the sheets. 



  * **Just like Brahms, don’t expect Michael to care about your injuries.** Oh c’mon (y/n) it’s not that bad. He’s seen worse... far worse. It’s not like he’s killing you, there’s really no excuse for your whining and crying...




	2. Their reaction to seeing posters of them in your room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes Jason, Michael, Bubba & Freddy

Thomas Hewitt:

  * **Hey look! That’s me!** Bubba would be flattered by the fact that you have posters of him in your room. He loves hearing you explain how you got each poster and what they mean, they make him feel special.



  * **Let’s make posters of you.** After Thomas sees all these posters of himself in your room, he’d want to make posters of you to put in his room. You’d try to tell him that you can’t but he wouldn’t listen.



  * **One too many.** It seemed that every time he went into your room, you had a new poster of him up. _Don’t you think 15 is enough (y/n)? No?? You’re getting more?_



Freddy Kruger:

  * **Bragging**. He already brags about the fact that you’re his girl to the other slashers but now he can brag about the fact that you have his face all over your room.



  * **You need more.** Unlike Bubba, Freddy wants every inch of your wall covered in his face. He would personally hand deliver you more posters if he had to.



  * **His ego would swell**. Just the mere thought of you falling asleep while looking at one of his posters makes his ego swell. He wants to be the most important thing in your life. He wants to be the main thing on your mind, and if that means falling asleep while looking at one of his posters then so be it. 



Jason Voorhees: 

  * **Posters?** There are posters of him? How does anyone even know what he looks like? You’re the only person who’s ever seen him and got away alive... he thinks



  * **Is that me without my mask?** Jason is not that ugly. How dare they try and make him look like something he’s not! So what if Jason was underwater for years... he’s still very beautiful in both your eyes and his moms eyes.



  * **Don’t put too many up.** Jason is like Bubba. He’s okay with you having posters of him but he doesn’t want you to overdo it. _I think 5 posters is enough (y/n)._



Michael Myers: 

  * **Visible confusion.** Michael wouldn’t get why you have posters of him in your room. _Excuse me? Where did all of these... what did you call them? **Posters** come from? Why would you bother with posters when you can have the real thing?_



  * **Take them down.** He would try to tear them down, succeeding with the first three but stopped when he saw how upset you were. You would try to reason with him but he wouldn’t listen. _No, (y/n), it’s weird to have your boyfriend all over your walls. You say other couples have pictures of each other on their walls? Well those are PICTURES not posters._



  * **I guess you can keep them...** After weeks of bribing Michael with complete control over you, he finally agreed to stop taking down your posters. _You’re lucky I like you (y/n)._




	3. You guys are “interrupted”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes, Michael, Jason, Bubba, Brahms, & Ghostface. (For Ghostface I decided to split them, I could’ve just made it a threesome but nah)

Thomas Hewitt:

  * **Not right now please.** He could hear his mother calling for him but he was so close to his orgasm. She could wait a few minutes right? _Alright, we have maybe a minute or two (y/n), I need you to cum._



  * **Just one more minute.** He would continue thrusting, covering your mouth when you got too loud. He’s made you cum in under 4 minutes before, he’s got this.



  * **Fine**! His name leaving your mouth was the only thing keeping him there. He tried to drown out her yelling but it just seemed to get louder. He let out a noise of annoyance and pulled away from you. You whines as you watched him get dressed and he silenced you by placing a kiss on your lips. He pulled the blanket over you so you wouldn’t get cold and grabbed his chainsaw. He winked at you before leaving the room.



Brahms Heelshire:

  * **Oh well, they can wait.** You hear the doorbell ring and move to get off of him but the right grip he had on your hips didn’t allow you to go anywhere. “Brahms, it’s probably the grocery guy.” His jaw clenched, _I don’t care, he can wait._ You were about to protest when his thrusts sped up, forcing moans of his name out of your mouth.



  * **Moan louder (y/n), I want him to hear you.** Brahms’ jealous & possessive side would take over. If you were riding him, he would sometimes flip you guys over and do it his way, or he wouldn’t let you stop riding him. You stop thrusting, he starts thrusting.



  * **Make sure he sees your hickeys**. After you guys are finished, Brahms would allow you to get the food. He’d give you his tank top, knowing that it’ll display your hickeys wonderfully. _Beautiful. Maybe if he sees them he’ll finally stop flirting with you._



Jason Voorhees: 

  * **Go camp somewhere else.** Jason would be underneath you, caressing every inch of your skin as you rode him. It was right around your highs when you heard voices come from outside your cabin. Jason would stiffen and you would slow down, not fully stopping though. He would hope that they just went away so you guys didn’t have to stop but his dream was crushed when the voices got closer.



  * **Let’s just try to quickly finish**. Jason hates leaving you on the edge of an orgasm. He would want you to finish before he goes off and deals with the teenagers. You would try to reassure him that it’s okay but he would refuse to move.



  * **I’ll be right back.** Jason would feel bad about leaving you on the verge of an orgasm. You would watch him get dressed slowly, feeling his resistance. “You can make it up to me when you get back Jason.”



Michael Myers:

  * **High alert.** Michael’s always on high alert no matter what he’s doing, especially during sex. You’re a moaning mess on your knees, there’s no way that you’re going to be paying attention. Michael heard a noise come from downstairs and slowed his thrusts down, listening.



  * **Stop moaning damnit.** Since Michael’s thrusts were slower, they were also going deeper. You let out a particularly loud moan when he grazed your sweet spot. His hand flew down to your face and he shoved two fingers in your mouth. He let out his own moan when he felt you suckle on his fingers and clench around him.



  * **Looks like your orgasm’s gonna have to wait.** Unlike the other slashers, Michael doesn’t care about edging you. He teases you all the time and in the end, edging’s just going to make you more sensitive. More sensitive= more moans of his name. 



Ghostface:

Billy Loomis:

  * **You locked your door right?** Billy snuck through your window, one thing led to another and now you were on your knees in front of him as he relentlessly thrusted into you. His thrusts came to a pause when you guys heard your dad call for you. _You locked the door right baby?_



  * **Your dad’s going to walk in on a traumatizing sight.** Billy didn’t have a care in the world about your dad calling for you to go eat dinner. While thrusting slowly, he made sure he hit all the spots that made your eyes roll back. He pressed your face into your pillows when he heard your dad walking towards your bedroom.



  * **Come up with an excuse.** Billy wasn’t planning on stopping and you knew this. You heard your dad try to open your door but thankfully, it was locked. “(Y/n), why is your door locked? Dinner’s ready”. Billy sat there with an evil smile, watching you struggle to respond to your dad. “I-I’m changing dad, I’ll be d-down in a few”. When he heard your fathers footsteps fade, he picked up the pace of his hips, _funny how you think you’re going anywhere._



Stu Macher:

  * **Just ignore him.** Stu went over your place for a movie. You ended up on your knees, between his legs within 30 minutes. Your older brother came knocking on your door, asking for you a question. _Ignore him and keep sucking._



  * **You’re not going anywhere** **.** Stu would place his hands on your head and force you back down each time you tried to pull away. He groaned at the feeling of your throat closing around him as you gagged. “Can Stu help me then?” Your brother asked but Stu ignored him, you were more important.



  * **Oopsie**. Just as Stu was about to cum, your brother came barging into your room. The sight wasn’t a pretty sight.... to him. You had tears running down your face and drool running down your chin. Stu placed a pillow next to your head, blocking the view from your brother. He motioned you to continue while he conversed with your brother. _In the end, we still got caught._




	4. they get jealous over something stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes Michael, Jason, Ghostface, Bubba, Brahms, and Freddy.

Thomas Hewitt:

  * Can you stop playing with your phone for one minute and give me attention? Bubba would watch you fiddle with your phone, a visible pout on his face. What’s so special about that damn phone? Why have that stupid thing when you have him to entertain you.
  * The phone has to go... now. Bubba would try to take your phone from you but you’re quicker than he is. You would jolt your hands and/or body back whenever he moved in for the snatch. Back off! 
  * Ight, looks like I have to use plan B. Bubba would resort to plan B which was bawling his eyes out. He would get on his knees either in front of you or besides you and cry waterfalls. You would try to ignore him at first but it’s kind of hard to ignore a man sobbing like a 5 year old. Alright, shut up you big baby! I’ll give you my attention.



Brahms Heelshire:

  * That popsicle should be me. Brahms would angrily eye the popsicle you were licking, hating how much you enjoyed the sweet flavor that invaded your taste buds.His taste should be invading your taste, not that stupid sugary treat.
  * Oh now you’re just purposely teasing me. You would notice the look of hatred he had in his eyes as he watched you suck on the popsicle. You smirked, purposely putting the whole treat in your mouth. You swirled you’re tongue around it, making sure to make eye contact with your boyfriend. 
  * No more popsicles for you. After you finished your popsicle, Brahms would go out of his way too make sure that all the popsicles were gone. He would take them out of the wrapper and put them in a pot and watch the sugary treat melt. You would stand in the doorway of the kitchen, laughing at your boyfriend. 



Freddy Kruger:

  * You’re dreaming of other men? Freddy would go into your dream one day, wanting to have some fun only too notice that you were “hanging out” with another man. Rage and jealous were the only two things that he felt. He would make sure that you never dreamed of another man again. 
  * A little scratch won’t hurt. The best way he thought achieving his goal would be too scare you. He would gently claw at your back, applying as little pressure as possible. Using one of his pointed claws to scratch your arm if you did something that he didn’t like. He just wanted to make sure that you would only be dreaming of him, he would go so far as too giving you a little scratch if he had too. 
  * The next time you dream of a guy, I’ll kill him. Freddy wouldn’t listen to any of your explanations. He made it obvious that he would murder any guy you hung out with (in your dreams of course) even if they were your own brother. I want to be the only thing you dream of (y/n), understood?



Jason Voorhees:

  * Hanging out with trespassers? Jason would watch from afar as you hung out with a group of teenagers who stumbled across the camp. He was planning on murdering them but you seemed to be having fun so he decided against it. His chest tightened, a foreign feeling invading him. You never seemed that happy with him... 
  * Die. Jason couldn’t stand watching you giggle at the guys jokes anymore. He would appear from between the trees, machete raised above his head. He would swing and swing until their limbs were disarmed and they were unrecognizable. 
  * Never again. Jason didn’t like the feelings he was experiencing. He refused to ever let you hang out with strangers, at his camp, again. If you went out with friends, sure he couldn’t stop you. But as long as you’re home, he’ll kill anyone that comes within 100ft of you. 



Michael Myers:

  * Who is this person that you’re obsessing over? Michael would frown as he listened to you ramble about how much you loved this celebrity. He should be the only person you obsess over, not some random person that doesn’t even know you exist. Yes, Michael knows that there’s girls out there that fan-girl over him but he could care less about then when he has you.
  * I don’t care (y/n). Every time you tried to talk about the celebrity, your boyfriend would stand up and walk away. He wanted no part in any conversations about them. He’s even had to keep your mouth occupied at times to try and get you to shut up. 
  * Make it up too me. Michael would sit on the couch and pout. His thick bottom lip jutting out, his eyebrows frowning, while his brown eyes were filled with jealousy. You would giggle at seeing the giant pout, not quite expecting that reaction out of him. Michael would soon silence your giggling by picking you up and setting you on the floor between his knees, his legs spread and his not-so-little friend waiting for you. 



Ghostface:

Billy Loomis: 

  * Haha, so funny (y/n). You and Billy had just gotten out of an argument and the last time you told him before storming out of his house was, “I’m going to hang out with (guys name)”. He laughed it off, thinking that you were joking until he saw you get into his car.
  * You don’t get too hang out with my girl alone. Billy would get into his own car and follow you two, frowning when he watched him buy you ice cream. That’s my job. You two then sat on a bench and talked. The thing that infuriated him even more was when he noticed (name) eyeing you as you licking your ice cream.
  * That’s where I draw the line. Billy stormed out of his car after watching the two of you seemingly flirt. He approached the bench you guys were seated on and grabbed the guys shirt collar. You would demand for Billy to let (name) go but he ignored you, arguing with the man in front of him. In the end, Billy looked like anidiot. (name) was your best friend since middle school and had a girlfriend of his own. Billy refused to apologize and instead, dragged you back to his car. You are getting punished when we get back.



Stu Macher:

  * You’re not going to prom with him. As weird as it seemed, you were a senior in high school while Stu had already graduated. You’re only two years apart but were dating before he turned 18. You couldn’t take him to prom with you because outside people were against the rules so you decided to go with your friend from freshman year, (name), Stu wasn’t very fond of that idea. 
  * If you go with him, I’m going. Stu refused too let you go to prom with (name). He demanded that you took him with you if you went with (name). He knew that he wouldn’t be allowed in but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. Stu has his reasons not too trust (name), he’s had problems in his past relationships with girls leaving him for other guys. 
  * You can go but I’ll be watching. Since Stu knew how to be sneaky, spying on you wasn’t a problem at all. He hung out near the cafeteria, watching you through the big glass windows. He knew that (name) was gay but he still couldn’t help but feel some type of way. Oh well... I’ll just punish you later on tonight.




	5. You tell them that you’re pregnant

You find out you’re pregnant 

This includes Michael Myers, Jason Vhoorhees, Thomas Hewitt, Brahms Heelshire, Ghostface. 

Jason Vhoorhees

  * **Confusion**. He would be very confused. Pregnant? What do you mean you’re pregnant? Logically, there’s no way that he could get you pregnant. He’s a walking corpse.
  * **Denial**. Rage would be the only thing he felt. He would assume that you cheated on him since he refuses to believe that he somehow got you pregnant. Although he would never hurt you, he couldn’t help but punch a hole into a nearby wall. 
  * **Acceptance**. Jason knew that you barely left the campsite. When you did leave, it was only to go to work or get groceries. He also knew how loyal you were and you would never do anything to hurt him _._ _Fine... I guess I somehow managed to get you pregnant._



Thomas Hewitt

  * **Excitement**. He would practically become a kid on Christmas. He’ll be giggling with joy at the news. _PREGNANT?!! WITH MY KID??_
  * **Wastes no time.** The minute he finds out you’re pregnant, is the minute he spends all day building. He’ll build you a rocking chair so you can breastfeed and a crib. He’ll even attempt to make little wooden toys.



Brahmins Heelshire

  * **Happiness... at first.** He would fill with both pride and happiness at the thought of you carrying his child. Happiness because he’s always wanted to have a kid with you, he just didn’t know how to tell you. Pride because now he has another way to show people that you’re HIS. 
  * **Jealousy**. His happiness would soon turn into a jealous when he realizes that you’ll probably spend more time with the baby than him. You, of course, reassure him that you’ll be spending equal time with both humans.
  * **No**. Brahms would want to do EVERYTHING for you. He doesn’t want you overworking yourself. He’s smart enough to know that stress is bad for pregnant women. _You just sit there and look pretty, *boop*_



Michael Myers

  * **No**. No, you’re not pregnant. It’s not possible. What? What do you mean he didn’t pull out? Michael ALWAYS pulls-...fine, maybe that one time he forgot, and like... that other time to but it’s not his fault you feel so good >:(
  * **Greeeaaatt, more nonsense.** Yeah, Michaels thrilled that you’re pregnant with his kid (even tho he sucks at showing it). But now he has to put up with even more bullshit. He already hates when you’re on your period, you’re a crying... emotional mess. Now he has to deal with your craving and hormones all over the place... great. 



** Ghostface **

Billy Loomis

  * **Huh?** You said what? Did his ears deceive him? You-... you’re pregnant? Huuuhhh?? 
  * **All emotions at once plus denial**. No no no no, you’re not pregnant. You’re on BIRTH CONTROL how are you PREGNANT?? Man, He loves you to death and is thrilled that you’re pregnant but.... HOW?
  * **Fine...** he’d finally come to the conclusion that birth control doesn’t work 100% of the time. Yeah, he may be 17 but... who cares?



Stu Macher

  * **You’re WHAT?** Stu would go into full on panic mode. He’s only SEVENTEEN.... and you’re only SIXTEEN....... AND YOU’RE BOTH STILL IN SCHOOL! 
  * **The happiest man you’ve ever seen.** Man, once he gets out of his head. He is smiling 99.9% of the time. Every time he sees you, he thinks _man... she’s really carrying my child_. Just wait until your bump forms, his hands will be all over it. 




	6. You first meet them

First time meeting

This includes: Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Brahms Heelshire, Jason Vhoorhees, Thomas Hewitt, Ghostface.

Freddy Krueger

  * **In your dream.... duh**. I mean, it’s kinda obvious where you two met. He’s a dream demon and he kinda like... met you in your dream. He was supposed to kill you but he took a liking to you instead. 



Brahms Heelshire

  * **New sitter**. You were the new (and last) sitter that the Heelshire’s hired. For the first few months, you never saw Brahms. He only came out of hiding when you hurt your foot and weren’t able to walk. He of course approached you gently, not wanting to scare you. He really liked you, he has since day one. 



Jason Vhoorhees

  * **You’re a wanderer**. You were wandering around the old camp with some friends when you ran into the big buy. You tried to scream but his large hand quickly came down on your head, knocking you out. He stated at you for a minute or two, something telling him to take you back to his cabin... and that he did, leaving your friends and family to wonder what happened to you.



Thomas Hewitt

  * **Kidnapped**. You were actually a victim at one point to the Hewitts. The only reason you’re alive is because the big guy took a liking to you, and the others knew that he would go berserk if they harmed you. So yeah, you can thank the big guy for you still being alive.



Michael Myers 

  * **Victim**. You were actually Michael’s next target. The only thing that stopped him from killing you was your moaning. His cock seemed to love the sight and sounds of your fingers mercilessly rubbing your clit. That night, was also the night you got pounded into your mattress by a 6’8-6’9 male.



Ghostface 

Billy Loomis

  * **Phone sex**. You were the first person to actually respond well to his flirting... almost too well. The way you moaned while talking to emphasize your point drove him crazy. He watched through your bedroom window as you slipped your hand in your pants. That’s the moment when he decided to make himself known and give you a little scare from your window.



Stu Macher

  * **School**. Yeah, pretty basic. He met you through Billy. You were pretty cool and all...




	7. They fall for you

They fall for you

Includes Michael, Freddy, Ghostface, Thomas (bubba), Jason, & Brahms.

Brahms

  * man, this boy fell for you the moment he saw you. He thought that you were gorgeous and perfect. He was too shy to come out of the walls and greet you so he stayed hidden, watching you from afar. He only came out of hiding when he saw that you severely injured your foot on broken glass and couldn’t walk.



Freddy

  * Freddy continued to visit you in your dreams, sometimes, on a very rare occasion, coming out into the real world. He fell in love with your bravery and loved the fact that you weren’t scared of him.



Jason

  * Jason caught feelings a few months after he kidnapped you. You took care of him, and always made sure that he was well. Stockholm syndrome is powerful folks, especially when a girl is lonely.



Michael

  * Michael hated to admit it but he may have caught feelings. He could never bring himself to kill you, no matter how hard he tried. He could never do it. You made him feel..... warmth, he hated the small sense of excitement and happiness he gets when he sees your smiling face. He would take this anger out by viscously fucking you into the mattress 



Thomas

  * you were always a scared and paranoids isn’t he Hewitt house. You never knew what to expect. Imagine your surprise when the old guy told you that Thomas took a little liking to you, you would’ve told him that he’s full of shit if it weren’t for all the nice things Thomas has ever done for you. 



Ghostface

Billy

  * imagine his surprise when he found himself dialing your number again and going for round two. Eventually, he gave you his personal number, wanted to get close to you. You two hit it off, even planning a first date.



Stu

  * Remembers you comforting him after Tatum left him for some jock. He fell for you hard. He loved how kind you were and he loved that you’d always do everything you could to help him. 




	8. Michael HC

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s not as heartless as you think. He’ll make sure that you’re breathing and nothing’s broken. He’ll cuddle with you and play with your hair, making sure that you’re sound asleep before falling asleep himself. 

B = Body part  (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Michael really likes his hands. They’re big and can end somebody’s life in seconds. 

Michael likes your neck. He likes to choke you while he pounds into you. He likes to feel the vibrations of your moans against his palm.

C = Cum  (Anything to do with cum)

If he’s pounding into you, he’ll cum inside of you and watch it drizzle out. He’d push some of it back into you, just to watch it drizzle out again. 

If you’re sucking him off, he’ll cum in your mouth and groan when you stick your tongue out to show that you swallowed it all. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Michael will never admit this but he likes it when you scold him. Something about it just turns him on. Maybe it’s because of how hot you look when you’re mad, who knows. But he does have to awkwardly try to hide his boner when you yell at him. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Michael was locked up in an asylum his entire life. He never had the chance to have a girlfriend and explore her body. 

However, he’s surprisingly good at sex. He doesn’t fully understand what he’s doing but he gets the gist of it. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying)

Michael almost always has you in doggy style. It makes him feel powerful. You’re unresponsive underneath him. All you do is moan his name and say gibberish. He’ll pull your hair or grip the back of your neck.

He sometimes likes to do missionary or fuck you against a wall just so he can choke you and watch your boobs bounce at the same time. 

G = Goofy  (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Sex isn’t a game to Michael. When he’s fucking you, he doesn’t want to hear giggling. He only wants to hear you moaning his name and screaming your lungs out.

H = Hair  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Since Michael’s hair’s curly and brown, his pubes are also curly and brown. He trims them whenever they get too long, fully shaving them off when you ask him to. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Meh. Michael isn’t really one for romance but on a rare occasion, you’ll get his soft side. He’ll press his forehead against yours, kiss your back, set a slow pace, etc. 

J = Jack Off  (Masturbation headcanon)

Michael very rarely jerks off. He has you, why would he need to do it himself? 

K = Kink  (One or more of their kinks)

Did I mention that he likes to choke you? Because oh boy, this man has a serious choking kink. 

He also enjoys the feeling of your nails digging into his skin or you pulling on his hair. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Usually in the bedroom. Michael’s not one for public sex. You’re his, and his alone. Nobody else is allowed to look at you. He’s let you ride him once or twice while he was laying on the couch but that’s about it when it comes to places.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing you in nothing but one of his shirts. He loves how big his shirt is on you. he loves the fact that it looks like a dress on you. 

If you really want to get pounded by him, casually walk around the house with his jumpsuit on. Make sure to leave the zipper down so he can see your skin.

N = NO  (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

As I mentioned earlier, Michael doesn’t like the idea of someone seeing your body. You only belong to him and he’d have no problem killing anyone who posed as a threat to your relationship. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Michael prefers to receive. He loves the sight of you on your knees in front of him. He loves hearing you gag as you try to take him all in.

When Michael does give you head, it’s amazing. He doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing so he usually just treats you like an ice cream cone. He sometimes spells his name on your clit. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Oh boy, Michael is like a race car in bed. He’s the jackhammer and you’re the concrete. He’s a big and aggressive guy so it only makes sense that he’s fast in bed. 

Sometimes Michael will go slow. If he’s too tired or too stressed to go fast, he’ll take it slow. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He can live without them. Yeah, whatever, they’re cool but he doesn’t really care for them. He much prefers going for at least an hour. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Michael will try anything that doesn’t include him having to be submissive. He doesn’t like to hand over control so as long as you’re the submissive one, he’s down to try it.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Michael’s stamina is inhuman. He would go for hours on end if you let him. Don’t be surprised if he’s ready for round two within a few minutes, his recovery period is short.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Michael doesn’t care for toys but if you ask, he might use them on you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He’s the definition of a tease. He’ll edge you or sometimes won’t let you cum at all. He’ll pout if you try to edge him. He’s a hypocrite but he doesn’t care. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Michael isn’t vocal at all. He tries to stay silent which usually ends with him letting out a throaty moan. It’s truly the hottest thing you’ve ever heard. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Topping him:

Trying to top him would be nearly impossible. The times you managed to get on top was when he was half asleep and was too tired to be on top. Even then, he still sometimes controls the pace, even thrusting his own hips when you’re going too slow for him.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Long and thick. I would say around 8-9 inches with a girth of 2-3 inches. Not really surprising for a man who’s 6’7 and made of pure muscle.    
  


Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Like I said earlier, Michael recovers quickly. His stamina is inhuman. He could go all day if you let him. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Michael always waits for you to fall asleep before he does. It’ll usually take him a few minutes to knock out.


End file.
